The present invention relates to fluid-operated tools for tightening and loosening threaded connectors, including an inner threaded part such as for example a stud and an outer threaded part such as for example a nut screwed on the stud.
Fluid-operated tools of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In particular, tools are known in which one element pulls the stud so as to elongate it, and another element of the tool thereafter turns the nut so as to retain the achieved elongation. Therefore, the mechanisms for coordination of the application of the pulling force to the stud and of the turning force to the nut are quite complicated. It has also been found that a substantial power of the fluid drive is consumed in order to achieve a desired elongation of the stud. It is believed to be clear that it would be advisable to design a tool which has a lower power consumption.